The One With The Donor
"The One With The Donor" is the twenty-second episode of season nine of Friends. It aired on May 8, 2003. Plot Gynecologist, Dr. Connelly, talks to Monica and Chandler after their fertility tests, which has shown both of them to be infertile (Monica's uterus is an inhospitable environment and Chandler's sperm have low motility). Except natural conception, which may still work for them despite their small chances, he suggests a few other solutions, including a sperm donor. Chandler brings a work colleague, Zack, home and introduces him to Monica as a prospective sperm donor. At first, Monica thinks that Chandler is being ridiculous and refuses to be a part of it, until Zack requests a coaster for his beer, which instantly changes her mind. However, the couple make Zack feel very uncomfortable and soon scare Zack away by asking him continuous health-related questions about him and his relatives. However, even though he is medically perfect, Monica refuses him as a sperm donor, explaining to Chandler how she will not have any other man to be the father if Chandler cannot get her pregnant. The couple decide to adopt. Joey's girlfriend Charlie is an insecure shopper, so Joey volunteers Rachel to help, what with her being a fashion expert. At this point, Rachel is experiencing secret amorous feelings towards Joey, and is becoming more and more jealous of Charlie. Dreading being alone with her, she asks Phoebe to come along. Phoebe agrees, as she wants to buy an outfit in order to impress Mike and prove that she is over him at a party his sister is having. However, Phoebe notices how cold Rachel is towards Charlie, which leads to Rachel admitting to Phoebe how she has a crush on Joey. Unfortunately for Rachel, Charlie overhears everything. Luckily for her, it seems that Charlie thinks that it is Phoebe who likes Joey. Meanwhile, Ross hopes to be chosen to be the key note speaker at a paleontology convention in Barbados, but a somewhat grumpy professor, Professor Sherman, needs to choose him. Unluckily for Ross, Professor Sherman falls asleep during Ross' explanation. While trying to sneak away from his office, Ross trips and falls into Professor Sherman's lap, waking him up. Ross thanks him for making him keynote speaker, which Professor Sherman unknowingly agrees to. Phoebe dresses up for the party, briefly stopping at Central Perk to hear Joey tell her how she looks "stop-eating hot; the highest level of hotness", but on her way to the party she meets David at a newspaper stand. David explains to her how he is back from Minsk for good as his reason for going out there in the first place, to achieve positronic distillation of subatomic particles, is impossible. Thrilled, Phoebe is diverted from the party and she goes out with David instead. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hank Azaria - David Dan Desmond - Sherman Kim Harris - Cologne Spritzer Cynthia Newman - Jeanette Tracy Silver - Dressing Room Woman John Stamos - Zack, Chandler's Co-Worker Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Andy Umberger - Dr. Connelly Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia/Goofs *Despite Charlie praising Rachel, it is later revealed in "The One Where Ross Is Fine" (S10E02) that Charlie never really liked her. It's possible that Ross gave Charlie his account of their break-up around six years earlier as Ross will have mentioned that he and Rachel have a child together prompting Charlie to ask why he and Rachel aren't together. Rachel being jealous of Charlie, she might not know about this and have had the chance to put her side of the story. *The image on Rachel's Cosmopolitan magazine is of Renee Zellweger who starred in Nurse Betty (2000) alongside Greg Kinnear who appears as Professor Benjamin Hobart, ex-boyfriend of Charlie in The One With Ross's Grant. *Charlie thinks that Phoebe is the one who confessed to liking Joey, however just before exiting the dressing room Rachel who had been talking about her feelings for Joey stated "I have to get out of here. The smell of beets is killing me." Charlie was standing next to Phoebe when she was sprayed by the beet Cologne and should have been able to deduce (smart as she is) that Rachel was the one speaking of Joey. *In this episode, Joey doesn't know what surrogacy is. In "The One With Phoebe's Uterus" (S4E11), Phoebe explains to him how she is going to carry her brother's baby, which is surrogacy. However, it is understandable that he forgot it after five years. *Zack asks for a coaster since he doesn't want to leave a ring. However, when he gets up to wash his hands before dinner, he simply puts the beer on the table. *Rachel, Phoebe and Charlie go shopping at Bloomingdale's, where Rachel used to work during Seasons 3, 4 and 5. Bloomingdale's doesn't reappear for a span of 106 episodes since "The One With Joey's Bag" (S5E13). However, Rachel's Personal Shopping office appeared in a flashback in "The One With Mac And C.H.E.E.S.E." (S6E20) which was 75 episodes ago from this one. *The lady at the department store who sprays Phoebe with cologne is the same extra who played her alleged "best friend from high school" in the "The One With The Blind Dates" (S9E14), and she's also the same actress who plays the owner of the bridal salon in "The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress" (S7E17), and also the casting director at the audition where Joey sticks his hand in his pants because he's got a hernia. *The World Trade center can be seen in a transition at around 18:07 despite this episode airing after the attacks of 9/11. However, it could be possible that the transition scenes were all taken at an earlier season and are just reused in later episodes to cut costs. *Chandler bringing Zack home to be a sperm donor is a callback to Phoebe bringing a guy to have sex with Rachel when she was pregnant. *Ross rings Joey to ask if Charlie's there but he was in the coffeehouse when Charlie, Rachel and Phoebe were discussing shopping so would know she wasn't there. However it's possible that several hours have passed since the conversation in the coffeehouse and his phone call. *Chandler tells Monica "somewhere out there, a condom is failing". This is a callback to when Rachel and Ross slept together and conceived Emma. *When Zack asks for a coaster, he holds a bottle of beer in his left hand but when the shot changes, it's disappeared. *When this episode is edited, there are several jumps between scenes. Photos TOWTDonor.png S9E22-DecidingToAdopt.png External links * The One with the Donor at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes